Rock Bottom
by blu-babe
Summary: Botan is the prodigic daughter of the high priest she runs away when he arranges a marriage and finds somone to catch her when she falls. HB KurShiz swearing, death, anti religous comments
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers, I know, I should be focusing on the stories I already have out there, I need to finnish some of them still, but I want to know what you think about this one!

* * *

Rock Bottom

* * *

When you feel like you've had all that you can take, that's rock bottom. When you want something enough to steel, that's rock bottom. When life makes you mad enough to kill, that's rock bottom.

We all hit rock bottom at some time, Hiei hit rock bottom at the tender age of seven, Yusuke hit rock bottom when his father left and his mother became a drunk, Kuwabara hit rock bottom when his parents left, Kurama hit rock bottom when he put his soul in the unborn Suichi, Botan hit rock bottom three days ago.

* * *

Three days before>

Botan was walking down the street, a smile on her face, a glimmer in her eyes and a bounce in her step. Yup she was definitely happy today, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and the cars were speeding along with a steady hum.

It seemed like nothing could wreck this wonderful day, and that was why she was smiling. Recently she had been hurting, not physically, but she had been hurting. She saw every one of her friends was happily in a relationship. Something she couldn't have because of her father's position.

Okay, so maybe things weren't perfect. And maybe it wasn't a happy-go-lucky day, but still.

"Watch out lady!" She spun around and saw a motorbike heading straight at her, the biker was the one who had yelled to her, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear, and there was only a millisecond to think before she acted. She threw her arms in front of her and a white barrier appeared.

The barrier emitted a light that stopped the motorcycle in its tracks. Every one on the streets, who had been watching in fear cheered as the man got off his motorbike, shocked as hell. "My girlfriend is gonna kill me if she finds out about this," was all he could say.

Every one in the city knew Botan, the priest's daughter, the mage, the 'child' prodigy. There was no doubt the whole city would find out he almost flattened her with his bike. Thank god she was who she was, other wise he'd be charged with murder, if he was still alive to be charged. "Sorry lady."

Botan blinked at him and frowned, "You don't tell, I don't tell. The priest doesn't know I'm out here." He pulled off his helmet; he had brown eyes and slicked back black hair, and smirked at her. "Oh, the priest's daughter is sneakin' around behind daddy's back?" She continued to frown at him and crossed her arms, "Yeah well at least I'm here on a gospel mission. You live in the slums."

He hissed and grabbed his chest through his worn jean jacket and white t-shirt, "Ohh, ouch. The mage has insulted me, how will I ever live with myself." She could tell he was mocking her and scowled. "Oh shut up." She turned and started walking away, heading for the run-down church half a block away. She should have just let him run her over. That would've taught him a lesson and solved her problem the easy way.

When she got to the decrepit church she saw the person she had come to meet, Shizuru, her best friend. She smirked and ran over to her friend, "Hey Shizuru, you wouldn't believe what just happened." Her friend raised an eyebrow at her and took a drag on her cigarette. "Some guy almost hit you on a motorcycle, you stopped him with holy powers, a bunch of people saw, and he was a jerk?"

Her eyes went wide with surprise and her jaw hit the ground, "How'd you know that?" Shizuru took another long drag and pointed behind her, "Your holy followers. They're dragging the local punk, carrying signs such as 'All hail Botan' and shouting, 'apology!'." Botan groaned and grabbed Shizuru's pack of cigarettes. "Gimme those. I need a smoke." She lit one and took a long drag, before she started coughing.

Shizuru chuckled and took the pack of smokes back, "Why do you need a smoke? Aren't you the leader of the non-smokers committee, or something?" Botan sighed, "Well, yeah. But you wouldn't believe the shit my dad's doing. He's claiming to have found the son of god, and he says I should marry him."

"But you're only seventeen." Botan took a long drag on the smoke, and blew the smoke out, "I know. What's worse is this guy really is the son of god. I can feel it when I stand in the same room as him. But he's also three fucking years younger than me." Her 'holy followers' were starring at her confused, wasn't Botan the holy one a non-smoker, non-swearer and daddy's girl?

"Lady Botan, are you smoking?" Botan turned and glared at them, "Stop calling me lady Botan. I am just Botan." She started walking away, with Shizuru walking beside her.

"So what now Botan? Are you marrying that fourteen year old son of god, or what?" Botan snorted at her, "Fuck no. Why do you think I came out here? I need a place to hide from my dad. He'd never step foot in the slums, priest or not."

"You can hide out at my place, but you gotta buy your own smokes." Botan pouted as she took another long drag on her smoke, damn this **was** addictive, "Awe, but I don't have any cash Shizuru. Can't I just bum them off you till I get a job?" Shizuru chuckled at her and nodded, "I guess, but dear lord. You haven't even finished your first one and you're already begging me for more. Maybe you were right about smokes being evil."

"Nah that was just a bunch of crap." She tucked some blonde hair behind her ear, "I gotta dye my hair if I don't want my dad to find me... and maybe get some new clothes. Some thing black." Shizuru nodded, taking one last drag on her smoke before putting it out, "Yeah. I got some hair dye, its permanent blue stuff, and I got this roommate who's about your size; you can steal some of his clothes till you get a job."

"Who's your roommate?" "That demon thief, Hiei, and his buddy Kurama." Botan smirked at her friend and dropped her cigarette, stepping on it to make sure it didn't start a fire, "Isn't your boyfriend's name Kurama?" "No! I don't have a boy friend." She continued to smirk and elbowed her friend, "Ah but you wish you did Shizuru."

Shizuru glared at her and muttered, "Stupid holy know-it-all." Botan giggled at her friend and put her hands in her pockets as they walked down the street, towards a run-down, graffiti covered, grey house. There was a boy; probably eighteen like Shizuru, out front, tending to a variety of vicious looking plants. He had red hair, and Botan could instantly tell he was a demon.

"Which one's that?" Shizuru blushed slightly, "Um, that's Kurama. Watch out for his plants." Botan rolled her eyes at her friend as they got closer to the house, "I already got that much. I can tell they're dangerous." They walked into the yard, and were pretty much ignored by Kurama until one of his purple vine-like plants tried to grab Botan's ankle.

She narrowed her eyes at the plant and it backed off, she didn't even have to zap it with her holy powers, Kurama sensed her aura and scowled. When he felt Shizuru's aura beside her he sighed, "Who's the guest Shizuru?"

She rolled her eyes; it was annoying when he knew some one was there without looking, "This is Botan. She's from the ritzy side of the city, and our new room mate. The basement has been empty for months." Botan frowned at her friend, "The basement? But it's so dank down there; no amount of white magic could salvage that place."

As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back, Kurama had stood up, and one of his plants, this one was actually green, attempted to attack her. She set up wall of light and frowned when the plant broke through. "Stupid..." She felt something tug at her insides and doubled over in pain, "...Fucker...He know's I'm gone."

* * *

Ah...yeah, this is going to be like four chapters, because I already have two and a half done, so...R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 & very imprtant note PLZ read!

"Kurama call off the plant. She's not gonna kill any one." Once the plant stopped attacking she dragged Botan, who had lost consciousness for reasons unknown, into the house. Once she was set on the couch Shizuru went into the kitchen to get a moist towel.

When she got back into the living room Kurama was glaring at her unconscious friend. "Why would you bring her here? She could kill us. And you invited her to live with us!" Setting the moist towel on Botan's forehead she turned and scowled at him. "She's running from the son of god and her father. She isn't about to kill anyone."

He gave her an unconvinced look and she gave an irritated sigh, "Do you know why she passed out?" "No." "Because her father just found out she wasn't in the temple." They exchanged glares until he gave up, "What ever. But Hiei isn't going to like this. I'll try to stop the plants from attacking her, but I promise nothing." He left the room, and a couple minutes later Botan woke up.

"I have to get out of here Shizuru!" The tall brunette sighed and shook her head, "Now Botan I've talked to Kurama. He'll leave you be as long as you don't got throwing your white magic everywhere." Botan shook her head, "No, you don't understand. It's **_HIM_**, he's coming. If he finds me, we're all dead." She jumped off the couch and ran out the front door, passing Kurama and a second demon, presumably Hiei; she reached the edge of the yard before Shizuru called out to her.

"Botan what the hell! Kurama, grab her before she gets away!" Kurama ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Let go! You don't understand I have to get out of here! He's followed me! Let go!" She tried to wretch her arm out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Botan, **WHO** followed you?" Botan zapped Kurama, causing him to let go of her in surprise, and she turned and ran. Shizuru swore and kicked the side of the house. Botan had been surrounded by a white light and sped away. There's was no way to catch her now. Not unless you were a holy being.

Hiei looked at both of his room mates, one kicking the house, and the other nursing a burnt hand, and he sighed, "I'm not even gonna ask."

Botan didn't stop running until she reached the run-down temple of the slums; she had to lead him away from Shizuru. She burst into the temple and saw Genkai running towards her, "He's coming to get me! You have to help me Genkai!" "Who...Oh dear lord, he's come."

Genkai grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room on the left, "Get your weapons Botan. You're going to have to kill him this time." Botan grabbed a fan and a large sword off a shelf and nodded to Genkai. "Yes. This time I will have to kill Saiyam. My poor brother..."

She ran out of the temple, with Genkai following her, and headed for the swirling red powers of her brother. He had stopped following her, and was waiting for her. She found him holding a dead child. "Botan, you see what happens when you aren't there to help dear old dad? He lets me come kill children." Botan felt nauseous just looking at the poor child, another life she had stolen.

Sure, her brother had killed the child, but he would still be locked up if she hadn't left the ritzy temple for the slums. "Saiyam, you don't have to do this!" He threw the body to the side and charged her, with a bloody sword by his side.

She dodged his fist and started running, she couldn't do it. No matter how evil he was, he was still her brother. And she couldn't hurt him. She didn't see him coming at her until his sword came in contact with her left leg. She crashed into the ground and rolled out of the way as he tried to strike her again, "Saiyam, listen to me! I want to help you! I want to free you from father! But you have to stop!"

She held her sword up to block his attacks, "Oh but sister dearest, I love being under father's command. I get to murder; I get to hand you over to the son of god for crucifixion!" Botan narrowed her eyes at him and jumped up, ignoring the pain in her injured leg. She swung her sword at him, but he blocked, "I will not be crucified!"

Shizuru felt a surge of two similar energies and gasped, "Fuck. That's who she was talking about. I have to help her!" She jumped off the porch and ran in the direction of the energy, with her two confused and curious room mates following her. They could tell it was a fight, and heck, they loved fights.

Shizuru showed up as Saiyam punched Botan in the back, cracking her spine. Botan stumbled forward and her body glowed white for a second, before her spine snapped back into place. "Saiyam, stop this please!" She dodged his sword, but got kicked in the stomach. She flew back and crashed into a pole from the force of the kick.

Hiei and Kurama showed up when she slammed into the pole, and watched in amazement as she stood up, and threw her sword to the side, "Please brother! Look, no weapons! I won't kill you!" Saiyam chuckled darkly at his sister, "Well it's no fun that you won't fight back. But if that's how you want to die, as a coward, then so be it!" He picked up a car and threw it at her.

It slammed into the upper half of her body, and there was three sound, echoing, cracks, her back, her neck, and her skull. Again a white light surrounded her and she stood up, uninjured. "Please Saiyam! Stop this!" Shizuru, having had enough of seeing Botan having the shit beaten out of her, grabbed the discarded sword and charged Saiyam, "Botan! He's not going to stop this time! Just kill him!"

Saiyam turned his gaze to Shizuru, a twisted smirk worked its way onto his face and he charged at her. Botan watched in horror as Saiyam tried to punch Shizuru. She ran in between them as his fist was about to connect with Shizuru's head and caught it with one hand.

Her eyes were glowing pink, she crushed his fist in her hand and punched his gut with the other hand, crushing his ribs into his heart and killing him instantly.

She let go of his hand and withdrew her fist, horrified by what she'd just done. "SAIYAM! No!" she tried to heal her brother but Shizuru grabbed her arms and held her back. Genkai walked over to the girls, and when she saw the tears rolling down Botan's face, she embraced the girl. Botan submitted to the embrace and let her tears fall freely.

Hiei and Kurama were still confused as hell. Shizuru walked over to them since Genkai had taken over controlling the sobbing mass that was Botan. "Well, that settles it. She's staying with us, and that's final." She turned and walked back to Botan, who had calmed down the teeniest little bit, "Oh, and she's staying in Hiei's room. She is not allowed out of your sight until she gets over this, got it Hiei?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her, "Why does she have to stay in my room!" She rolled her eyes at him, although he couldn't see it because she wasn't facing them, "Because, Kurama's plants don't like her, and her white magic is going to be outta whack for while." Hiei growled, he hated the thought of sharing his room with some emotionally distraught woman he didn't even know.

Shizuru, Genkai, Hiei and Kurama watched as she stopped crying, and white light surrounded her body again, but it didn't vanish after a second like before. No, it kept growing until she screamed. "Noooo!" Botan lashed out, still surrounded by the bright light, which only continued to grow in size, and she punched the ground.

To every one's shock, and amazement, it resulted in a quick, powerful, earthquake. Botan turned her head sharply to the East, a deadly glint in her eyes, "I'm coming for you father." Her voice was cracked, vicious and filled to the brim with hate, but Shizuru could not help pitying her poor friend.

The blinding light that had surrounded her vanished completely, leaving a slightly taller, blue haired, pink eyed, and scowling Botan standing in the middle of the street. "Botan? Are you okay?" The blue haired Botan turned her gaze on Shizuru, recognized her, and smiled calmly. "I'm fine Shizuru."

Genkai closed her eyes and shook her head softly, "Lord have mercy on the priest." She knew this was the beginning of the end for her and her father. One would be victorious, and the other, well, they wouldn't see the sunrise upon the world anymore.

Botan fell over, unconscious, and Shizuru made Hiei carry her back to the house. Genkai followed as well, knowing they'd need a little help controlling Botan for the next few days while she grieved.

* * *

Okay, sorry for how long this took to update...I am going to work at this camp thingy in Alberta, which is a hell of a ways away from all my soties on my hime com, and even if I brought them with me, I wouldn't have time to work on them, so I am very sorry **_BUT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING MUCH THIS SUMMER!_**


End file.
